


Resting, Sleeping, Give Me My F*cking Pillow

by blackhunter3



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhunter3/pseuds/blackhunter3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She crept over to the side of Carmilla's bed. Very slowly she began tugging on the corner of the pillow. The mutinous pillow didn't seem to want to budge. Under the circumstances, *cough*under Carmilla*cough*, Laura probably wouldn't want to move either. That's not something she would admit to though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resting, Sleeping, Give Me My F*cking Pillow

Laura’s eyes traveled to her again. It was nearly noon, but Carmilla still lay, huddled under her covers asleep. Her hair was barely visible from under the duvet; Laura’s yellow pillow was a stark contrast against the brown of Carmilla’s sheets. Laura attempted to reign in her irritation at the fact that yet again it had been stolen. 

She crept over to the side of Carmilla's bed. Very slowly she began tugging on the corner of the pillow. The mutinous pillow didn’t seem to want to budge. Under the circumstances, *cough*under Carmilla*cough*, Laura probably wouldn’t want to move either. That’s not something she would admit to though, so she decided that her internal hatred of the stuffed piece of spiteful cloth was justified, and tugged just a little more harshly. 

Carmilla fidgeted a little in her sleep. Laura practically jumped out of her skin when she thought she had awoken the sleeping girl. With much relief on Laura’s part Carmilla grumbled a little in her sleep and settled back. 

Laura glanced around their room for a minute looking for anything that may help in her mission to rescue her hijacked pillow. The cookies next to her laptop caught her eye. A barely thought out plan brewed. The poorly plotted idea practically exuded failure and a large helping of what could turn into second hand embarrassment. 

With the cookies clutched in her hand Laura approached Carmilla’s sleeping form again. It was pretty simple. Laura was going to use the cookies to lure Carmilla off of the pillow. Then she was going to yank the pillow away… and then run very fast away from Carmilla. 

Carefully she extended the cookie in front of Carmilla’s face. And waited. 

And waited…

Still waiting…

With a grunt of frustration Laura waved it in front of Carmilla’s face hoping to insight some kind of off-of-pillow movement. No such luck. She began to move back and-

“Hey, Laura,” Danny greeted enthusiastically throwing the door open. 

With a ear splitting screech Laura jumped onto Carmilla’s bed… on top of Carmilla. A now very much awake Carmilla. 

LaFontaine, Perry, and Danny all stared wide eyed at Laura. If Carmilla was visible they’d would probably have been staring at her too. She scrambled off of the bed. Her hand hid behind her back. The now smashed up cookie evidence now unnoticeable.

“What. The. Hell.”

It was very clear that Carmilla did not enjoy being woken by a mass of terrified girl landing on her. Nearly black eyes glared at her from the bed. With a tiny gulp Laura took a step away from her.

“Uh, what’s going on,” LaFontaine questioned slowly glancing between the lump in the bed that was Carmilla, and the tiny brunette who looked really suspicious with her hand behind her back. When she got no answer from either of them she continued her questioning, “Laura watcha got behind your back?”

That got a response.

“N-N-Nothing. She stole my pillow!”

She pointed an accusatory finger at her very visible pillow. Three pairs of eyes followed her fingers, and while they were distracted she threw the cookie in the trash. When their gazes snapped back to her sudden movement she gave them an innocent look, and tried to nonchalantly wipe her chocolaty hands on the desk behind hoping to remove the residual evidence. 

Of course all four of the other girls noticed what Laura was doing. Carmilla was out of bed in an instant and had Laura’s hand in a tight grip. She brought it up to her face. Confusion crossed her face before it cleared. 

“Why do your hands smell like chocolate,” A single eyebrow rose on Carmilla’s forehead. A blush crept up Laura’s neck. Her mumbled reply was completely unintelligible. The eyebrow got higher. “What was that?”

“I was using the cookies to try and get my pillow back,” Laura grumbled. 

“Wait. Were you trying to get her to follow the cookie like some dog,” LaFontaine was cracking up. Apparently this was hilarious. Carmilla shot a sneer at LaFontaine and trudged back to the bed; she spitefully grabbed the pillow and held it tight to her chest as she laid down. 

“Give her her pillow,” Danny growled. Apparently Protective Danny was out. 

She towered over Carmilla who just smirked up at her. Danny reached forward and yanked at the pillow. However, Carmilla was not releasing, and that only seemed to irritate Danny more. Right when it looked like it was going to get physical Perry intervened.

“Honey, I think a fight would be a bad idea,” Perry soothed as she guided Danny away from a potential homicide scene. LaFontaine grabbed Danny’s other arm, and they both practically dragged her away from the room; LaFontaine was still chuckling. 

Laura dove onto her bed with a groan when they were gone. She glanced over to Carmilla’s side of the room. 

“Am I ever going to get my pillow back?”

“No.”

“Why do you even want it?”

“Come here.”

A little startled at the request Laura curiously eyed her. “What?”

“I said ‘Come here’.”

Laura stumbled over to Carmilla. As soon as she reached the side of her bed a hand reached out and pulled her under the covers onto the bed. It was actually quite warm and comfortable. 

“It smells like you,” Carmilla said quietly. For a moment Laura wasn’t sure what she was talking about. When she remembered she tried to smell the pillow, but all she could detect was Carmilla; who was sort of a blend of cinnamon and some sort of spice that was really quite pleasant. 

Without much thought she snuggled a little closer to her darker haired bed companion/pillow stealer. It was quite warm, and Laura really could do with a nap. Even if it was next to her devious, annoying, *cough*gorgeous*cough* roommate. She’ll get her pillow back later. Maybe, or maybe she’ll just take Carmilla’s other one. She does smell quite nice...


End file.
